


Just a moment.

by Imaloulover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Olympics AU, but its in third person, fluff?, it mainly just Louis thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/pseuds/Imaloulover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Has worked most of his life just to get a chance like this and now that he has it he really doesn't know how to handle it. but he knows that no matter what he does he will always have one person to fall back on, one person with the most beautiful green eyes on the planet earth.</p><p>or; An Olympic Au where Louis is a 10 meter driver and this is what happens at the main event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote when I was supposed to be playing poker. I never re-read though this. So I apologize for all the mistakes. Plus this was written on my phone and it likes to auto correct so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out to me :)

The rush of emotion overtakes him in such a short amount of time it besomes almost unbearable for him. His heart starts racing, and his palms are getting sweaty. He can feel that stares of everybody eyes on him. Burning holes in the back of his head just expecting him to do something extremely great or drastically stupid. And from the way he was feeling right about now, Louis feels like he's going to be a huge disappointment for everybody that has come to watch him. He really wants to do this, not for him but for the only person that really matters. _Harry_.

Louis trys to wipe his hands on his bare legs and he takes a deep breath as he gets ready for the most important event that will happen in his average life. He looks down towards the crowd in search of a pair of familiar green eyes only to see them looking straight towards in look of worry and excitement or maybe thats how Louis feels.

He takes a step forward and looks down at the semi-clear water. His trainer Niall gives him the thumbs up, and his body kicks into overdrive. The routine that his body knows far to well is now in motion and the world freezes around him as he switches into shear detremination. It's just him and the water, and nothing else is important in the world. Not the way that Harry is staring at him with such devotion towards him that anybody looking at him would know hat he was helplessly in love him and his family that are biting their nails looking at the television screen. 

His body hits the water and the feeling surprises him for a moment not expecting it to be so cold, so absolutely freezing that it wakes him up from the daze hat he was in from his dive. He did it and there was nothing he could change and for once he felt accomplished. He didn't need to win gold, or even sliver. Just doing his dive in front of the crowd at the Olympic stadium was enough for him. However he couldn't deny how good it would feel to have that peice of medal around his neck as a token of this moment right now, and right here.

The crowd are in cheers when he takes a deep breath as he comes out of the water. Louis looks around the one person that he knows that will always be there for him no matter what. He spots him over by his trainer. He pulls himself o the water and the numbness washes over againas he tries not to panic but it must show on his face because people are looking at him with worried expressions. Louis'  feet seem to work on their own accord and he makes his way over to his own mini cheering section.

"You did it." Is the first words out of Harrys mouth as Louis brings him into a hug. He is slightly aware that he's getting Harry completely soaking wet and it would big a mess to deal with, but he can't bring himself to care.

"I did." He replys as he nuzzles his head into the neck of his boyfriends. He hears the splash of another driver, and he hears the booming cheer of the crowd again.

A towel is wrapped around his shoulders and Harry puls him to where both Harry and Niall were sitting before this whole thing started . It finally hits him than that he actually has a chance to be able to win this thing. And Louis is suddenly filled with hope in the form of a huge smile on his face. He might actully be able to bring home a metal for this, He knows he's good, but so are all the other people.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention please." The sound of the speakers are startles him. Bringing him out of his blissfull daze, and bringing him back down to reality. The crowd goes sliently with a few muffles of people talking amongst themselfs.

Harry pulls louis closer to him and he hugs back just as tightly. "I have the winners for 10 meterdivers." Louis feels his hands start to shake in anticipation. He shuts his eyes as if he couldn't see that he wouldn't be able to hear the results that are about to come blaring though the speakers any minute. Haryy starts rubbing his shoulder and for that he is greatful because the touch calms him down a bit and he can feel himself automatily relax to the feeling.

"3rd place winner is Thomas Daley, with a final score of 556.92" The announcer says and his heart drops. He didn't get it, there's really no chance of him getting it now. Tom Daley was great.Louis was only one person and if Daley came in third Louis felt like he really didn't have a chance in this lifetime. The cheers start again and Tom goes up to the stand to get his medal. Harry's hand goes to rubbing his back, trying to soothe him for the upcoming disappointment that is really inventible to him.

"2nd place is Louis Tomlinson. With a final score of 566.85 " And he feels the wind rush out of him and the excitement start to fill it back up.

He pulls away from harry. His eyes wid like he couldn't believe that this was happening to him and honestly he can't. He looks shocked and he can't really comprehend what is happening to him. He looks around and the cheering is loud, loud enough to stop him in his tracks and freeze not knowing what to do next. He feels somebody push him and he takes a few steps to stop himself from falling forward. He looks behind him and sees harry smiling at him. A smile that feels like home and gived Louis the strength and he starts to awake.

"Go up there Boobear!" Harry tells at him and he should be embarrassed that he just got called Boobear on national television but for right here and now he just doesn't give a single fuck.

He starts to walk forward to where Tom is now and glee completely overtakes his face. He probably looks like a smiling idiot right now but he just accepts it because that's what he is a complete and happy, smiling idiot.

The weight around his neck feels better than he could've ever imagined. The sliver medal around his neck is even more than he could've ever asked for. He always hated those athletes that complain about getting in second place about not getting gold. He will never understand how people could be unhappy with placing second in an Olympic sport. But maybe they dont he quicky thinks to correct himself. He doesn't know how they feel. To Louis placing second is the best felling in the entire world for him.

"And finally in first place we have Liam Payne with a final score of 566.85 " the cheers are louder then thy have ever been before and he's cheering because if anybody was going to get gold, it had to Liam. He worked so hard for it and even though louis didn't want to admit it. He probably worked harder than himself and boy did it show.

Their pictures are taken all 3 of them standing with their medals and the flashes almost blind him. But he just looks out to the sea of faces and looks out for that familiar green eyes that he gets completely lost in and thinks that if he could spend he rest of his life doing one thing and one thing only it would be to spend the rest of eternity staring at nothing but those pair beautiful green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Imaloulover.tumblr.com


End file.
